Gratsu One-Shots!
by LitrallyPhan
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding my favorite fairy tail ship- Gratsu. Enjoy! (GrayxNatsu) (Gratsu) [Rating may change] Please R&R
1. Insecurities

**A/N: I haven't been posting a lot of stories that I have on my laptop, so I decided to finally put them on here.**

Yay! **Idk this is just a series of random things I thought up. So hope you like them!**

 **-Rain**

 **Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THE SHOW GRATSU WOULDVE BEEN REAL ALONG TIME AGO. have a nice day.**

* * *

Title: Insecurities

Pair: Gray x Natsu and One-Sided Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Romance

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

What do you do when you're broken up with by a guy /Natsu/ who you've been in love with for at least two years, who you've just gotten together with not even a week ago?

Who also happened to be your best friend and now it's too awkward to even speak?

You've been waiting for it to happen forever, and you've gone through hell and high water to get together with him (though it's not the first time) and when it finally does happen...5 days later, he breaks it off saying he loves you as a best friend and nothing more, he was just confused.

The first thing you do is cry of course.

For hours...

Without stopping.

And feeling like a complete and utter idiot for letting someone to this to you.

Then, you think of course, maybe it's because he's gay.

To be honest, you pray to God it's because he's gay, so that it wasn't because you weren't pretty enough or whatever.

Then, for some reason, your mind still wants you to think you have a chance with him, even though, deep down, you know that you don't...

It's seems like you get your hopes up, just to have them knocked down.

You tell your friends you're still with him, because that's how it still feels to you, even though you're not. You keep a secret form people that your heart is broken, unless they find out on their own somehow.

You try to find anyone you can to get this one off your mind, but in the end, the only one you still want is him.

It's kind of shit to be honest. But sometimes, that's just how life is.

Thats ok. Hearts need time to heal.

So you surround yourself with people who really do love you, and people you know who won't leave you the way he did.

But also, you know you can't blame him. You know how sucky it would be to be in a romantic relationship with someone you only see as a close friend, and though it sucks to be on the other side of that situation, you know that you would have done the same.

And then the next time he's with someone else, and it happens to be a guy /Gray/, you're REALLY glad that the insecurities you had were all in your head after all. But then again, you feel even worse because you wonder if you were the one who made him realize he was gay...

UGH!


	2. Suburbia (Part 1)

**A/N: Okay! hai. I am back :). Lots of stuff going on in my life right now, and to cheer myself up, i decided to write this multi-shot. It's based of a fiction non-fanfiction book im writing, and i thought this side chapter would work well with Gratsu so here we are! Oh and the characters might be really OC.. But hopefully it's not too bad. This will be in parts so yeah. And MPreg as well. So if you don't like those, when utters to that, just skip ahead or whatever I don't care. :P**

 **Enjoy! R &R**

* * *

 **Title: Suburbia (Part 1)**

 **Type: Multi-Shot Teacher/Student AU (non-magic sorry)**

 **Ship: Gratsu (Gray x Natsu)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from fairytail. all rights to the original owners.**

* * *

 **Gray's Pov**

* * *

"You know if you actually start failing AP Algebra, you would have to stop coming here," I said to the pinkette sitting on my counter facing me.

"I don't care about school, Igneel knows that," Natsu said, placing his arms on my shoulders pulling me closer, his legs spread just wide enough for my hips to be placed between them.

"You should like school," I said, taking the 17 year old's hips in my hands.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked, with a slight look of disgust.

"Because if it wasn't for school, you wouldn't have met me," I said. Natsu's hands now on either side of my face.

"Fine...I'll give you that one," he said, rolling his eyes mockingly.

I smirked before closing the gap between us.

Our lips were locked, accept when they weren't, but that was only when we took quick breaths before locking them once again.

I slipped my hand under Natsu's shirt, and pushed him back onto the counter top, laying him down, whilst the kiss never broke.

Natsu wrapped his legs around me slipping his arms around my neck, and attached his hands to my hair.

But before anything else could happen, the doorbell rang...

We split apart sighing.

"And that would be your dad," I said.

"Just 2 more months and I can drive," Natsu said, sitting up, as I moved back.

"Yeah totally, as long as you don't run into a tree like the last 3 times," I said, laughing.

He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he said, pouting.

The doorbell rang again.

I kissed him one more time before moving away from the counter, and going to open the door.

Natsu hopped off the counter, and started getting his things together.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by Igneel's smiling face.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel, how are you?" I asked smiling, and secretly hoping that my lips weren't swollen.

"Great thank you," he said, before walking in.

I closed the door behind him, and Natsu walked in with his backpack.

"Hey dad..." Natsu said, half smiling.

"Natsu, don't sound so happy to see me," Igneel said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Natsu said, shrugging.

Igneel rolled his eyes.

"So what did you guys work on today?" He asked.

"Polynomials," Natsu said.

Well, at least he's good at memorizing the names of the stuff we work on.

"Sounds complicated," Igneel said.

"You have...no idea," I said.

Nastu smirked when Igneel wasn't looking.

"Well I appreciate you working with him as always," Igneel said, smiling.

"Yeah, no problem. See you on Friday?" I asked.

Igneel and Natsu both nodded.

"Great," Igneel said.

"Well we best be heading home," said Natsu, before guiding his dad to the door.

"Oh! Hold on forgot something." Natsu said, before handing Igneel his bag and going back to the kitchen.

I followed him knowingly.

When I made it around the corner, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me one more time before letting go, and picking up a pencil he purposely left on the table.

"By the way, you have a small but slightly noticeable mark under your ear.." I said, smirking.

"Thanks," he said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I winked.

We went back to the front door.

"Sorry, left my pencil," Natsu said, taking his backpack back.

"No problem," Igneel said.

"Alright, see you next week," Igneel said.

"Have a nice night," I said, smiling.

Igneel opened the door and walked out onto the porch, and Natsu followed, closing the door behind him.

I locked the door, and went to clean up the mess on the couch...

* * *

 **A/N:** I feel like it could be better, I might edit it, but I like it. Comment if you want more :) I'll post another chapter sometime today. Hopefully...


	3. Too Loud

**Title: Too Loud..**

 **Pairing: Gray X Natsu (obviously)**

 **Prompt: The kids get mad at Gray for a situation from the night before.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

The twins had woken up to loud noises coming from their parents room.

Rin woke up first. And once he heard it, he got out of bed, and went to wake up Ayato. (1)

When Ayato woke up, they had both heard it, and looked at each other, concerned.

It hadn't sounded like they were fighting, but Natsu sounded stressed in a way. Not that they knew exactly what that word meant..

All they knew is that, it was something they'd never heard come from their parents room before.

They snuck out of their rooms and next door, checking on their baby brothers to make sure they were still asleep. And then snuck to their parents' room.

The door was cracked, and they were just tall enough to see over the edge of the bed.

From what they could see, Gray was on top of Natsu, and they couldn't see Natsu's face, but they could hear his voice.

"Don't...Stop~" Natsu said.

What was Papa (Gray) doing that made Daddy (Natsu) say, 'don't!' And 'stop!'

Though they couldn't see most of the top half of his body, where the lower halves was covered but the sheets, it seemed as if their daddy was shaking beneath their papa. As if scared or something.

And no matter want their daddy said about, don'ting or stopping, their papa never did. He seemed to be whatever he had been doing even more than before.

The twins were mad at their papa! Why wouldn't they listen to daddy if he asked papa to stop!

The twins ran back to their rooms, and cried quietly. Wishing that they could do something to help their youngest dad.

The next morning, Natsu went to wake the twins up. Once they were awake, they hugged their dad as hard as their little arms could, and did not let go. But said nothing.

Natsu thought nothing about it at the time, and just carried them to the kitchen.

He set them down in the high chairs, once he had finally managed to unhinge their fingers.

"Did you guys have a bad dream or something last night?" Natsu asked.

The twins shook their heads, and still refused to talk about it.

"Well okay then," Natsu said, confused.

"I have to go change your younger brothers, so once papa gets out of the bathroom, he'll feed you, ok?" Natsu asked.

"No!" The twins yelled.

Natsu looked at them surprised.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

They kept their mouths shut again.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Honestly boys. I have to change the babies. Papa will be here in a second," Natsu said.

Just as Natsu turned to leave the kitchen, Gray walked in.

"Hey, can you feed Rin and Ayato? I have to go change the babies," Natsu asked his husband.

"Yeah sure," Gray agreed.

They kissed, and Natsu blushed a little, smiling, after they broke apart. Natsu winked before leaving the room.

Gray walked over to Rin and Ayato, smiling a little as well.

"So what do you guys want this morning?" Gray asked the .

Rin and Ayato said nothing, and folded their arms, glaring at Gray.

Gray raised his eyebrows, confused.

"You guys ok?" Gray asked.

They just continued to glare at him.

"Okay then, I'll just pick for you," Gray said, surprised, before going over to the fridge.

Just then, the front door opened, and Lucy and Erza walked in.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said.

"You know, you could call before you just come over," Gray said, as they walked in.

"Yeah, but that's no fun," Erza said, smirking.

They walked over to Rin and Ayato, who weren't able to turn around and see who it was.

"Auntie Erza! Auntie Luce!" The twins yelled.

Lucy pinched their cheeks and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I know I just saw you boys last week, but I swear you've grown so much!" She said.

The boys giggled.

Gray shook his head, but smiled as he got the food ready.

"Hello Kids!" Erza said, patting them on the heads.

"Erza! Lucy! I'm back here with the babies!" Natsu yelled, from the back of the house.

"I'm going to go say hi," Erza said, slipping out.

"I'll wait till he comes to the front," Lucy said.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much," Gray said, shrugging.

"Sounds like fun," Lucy answered, sarcastically.

Gray flicked his eyebrows upwards (2) before taking the eldest twins' bowls of cereal to them.

They glared at him again, and didn't pick up spoons and eat like usual.

"And they've been doing that to me all morning," Gray said, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy looked at them confused.

"Did I do something wrong you guys?" Gray asked the twins.

They nodded.

"Can you tell me what I did wrong, so I can fix it?" Gray asked.

They shook their heads.

Gray sighed, defeated.

"Here. I have a special way with kids because of my womanly nature. Let me talk to them," Lucy whispered to Gray.

Gray rolled his eyes, but gestured for her to go ahead.

"Alright you Gus! Auntie Luce is here now," Lucy said, walking in front of the twins.

"Hi!" They answered back, cheerfully.

She smiled.

"Now, papa isn't listening so can you tell me what's wrong? And why you're not speaking to him?" She asked.

"He's still listening!" Rin yelled.

Lucy looked at Gray, and Gray covered his ears, pretending like he couldn't hear anything. (3)

"Okay, now tell me," Lucy said to the twins.

"Last night, we woke up really early! Cuz we heard these weird sounds coming from papa and dada's room," Rin said.

"Yeah, so we got up, and went to look and see if everything was ok," Ayato continued.

"Yeah, and when we did. Daddy kept telling papa to stop and don't, but papa never listened!" Rin said.

"So we're mad because papa wouldn't listen to daddy and he was being mean!" Ayato yelled.

Gray's eyes indented once he realized what they were talking about, and he uncovered his ears.

Lucy was trying not to cry from laughing so hard.

Gray's face went red.

"Okay," Lucy said, trying to calm herself down.

"Would it be okay, if I talked to your daddy so that we could get this all figured out?" Lucy asked.

The twins looked at each other, thinking it over, before turning back to Lucy and nodding.

"I'll be right back," Lucy said, laughing a little again before exiting the room.

The twins continued to glare at Gray.

Gray just looked at them uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

He stood there awkwardly waiting for Lucy and hopefully Natsu.

When Erza returned with Natsu, he was still relieved.

"Boys, if papa covers his ears again, can you tell me exactly what you told Auntie Luce?" Erza asked.

(Neither Erza nor Natsu knew yet.)

The twins nodded.

Gray rolled his eyes before covering his ears again.

The twins explained everything to Natsu and Erza before Natsu turned red.

"Oh guys. That wasn't what you think...Papa didn't do anything wrong. _to be honest he did everything right~_ "Natsu said, getting quieter at the end.

Natsu turned to Gray and gestured for him to come over and uncover his ears.

Gray obliged.

"So then why did you keep telling him to stop?" Rin asked.

"And don't?" Ayato asked.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other..

Erza was the one laughing this time.

"See well..uh. It was actually the other way around. Like 'don't' and 'stop' but you wouldn't understand that yet so...I guess the only thing i can say is-" Erza interrupted Gray before he could say anything else.

"Your papa was giving your dad cooties!" She said.

"Ew!" the twins yelled.

Natsu sighed.

"Thanks," He whispered to his red-headed friend.

"No problem," She whispered back, winking.

"Papa! Why were you giving daddy cooties?"Ayato asked.

Gray just laughed.

"Cuz I love him," Gray said, smirking a little.

Natsu blushed again.

"Well we love daddy too, but we don't give him cooties!" Rin yelled.

Erza burst out laughing.

Natsu and Gray just sweatdropped.

"See kids, the cooties I were giving him were different," Gray said.

"Yeah." Natsu added.

"How?" Ayato asked.

"You'll learn when you're older," Natsu and Gray both answered at the same time.

Ayato put his hands up in defense.

"Okay then," He said.

Rin nodded.

Erza just laughed.

Lucy walked in a second later with the babies (with fresh diapers).

"You guys should just hire us," Lucy said as she set the babies down in their high chairs, next to Rin and Ayato.

"Honestly you guys, if you want to 'give each other cooties' just call us, and we'll take the twins," Erza said.

"It wasn't a planned thing!" Natsu yelled, red faced once again.

"Yeah whatever, just call us next time so this situation..doesn't happen again," Lucy said.

Natsu and Gray just nodded, and rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! R &R!**

 **(1) I chose the names Rin and Ayato simply because 'Blue Exorcist' (Rin) and 'Tokyo Ghoul' (Ayato) are in my top 5 favorite anime's as well as fairy tail, and since those are two of my favorite characters in the shows, I just wanted to use them.**

 **(2)You know when you're having a conversation with someone, and they something blatantly obvious and you make a sarcastic remark like 'No really?" and make a fake surprised face? You know you like move your eyebrows up like that? That's basically what i'm talking about, but Gray wasn't being sarcastic. If any of that makes sense -.-**

 **(3) There is another story on that I got the ideas for most of this story from, so i'm not trying to copy anything** **and say i came up with it all. Basically this story is what i wish that story was. I didn't like it because they Fem!Natsu'ed and I honestly hate when people do that and don't make Gray a female as well (if you want to know why check my profile bio -.-) and though the idea for it was really great, I feel like they could've done a lot more with it, which is why took parts from that story and rewrote it and made it my own. So yeah. Don't hate me.**

 **(the story is Fullbusters' Family Drabbles Chapter 3 by Banshee27 if you want to check it out.)**


End file.
